


Take Three?

by Dark_Arts19 (TRINITY_Stngrd)



Series: Take it [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent is VERY present, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, essentially PWP, even when it doesn't seem like it, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/Dark_Arts19
Summary: Stiles and the pack are having a nice pack meeting when his ex, Jackson shows up. After an argument, Stiles' pack helps him unwind the best way they know how





	Take Three?

**Author's Note:**

> so a couple people really wanted a second part of this, so here it is! Please leave a comment with any comments, criticisms, or questions you have (I try to answer, but life is really hard). Enjoy!

Isaac growled when Jackson entered the apartment behind Lydia who sported a beautiful engagement ring. Stiles just rolled his eyes and kept writing on the crime board, drawing lines between the visiting FBI agents and the recent attack on Satomi’s pack. There had to be a connection, but he couldn’t fucking see it. Especially with Lydia flashing her stupid ring in Erica’s and Allison’s faces.

“Stiles, anything new?” Derek came in from the kitchen, eyes immediately zeroing in on Jackson who looked sheepish from where he stood near the entrance. It had been a few months since the breakup, and Stiles had yet to even make eye contact with Jackson at pack meetings.

“They’re using fake names, fake badges, and driving an impala. They’re the only new figures to show up in town since Satomi’s pack was attacked unless you count Greenburg’s college friend, but I did a background check on him, both through the BAU system, remind me to thank Garcia, by the way, and through my Supernatural database. He checks out, but the agents are just… odd. I don’t like it,” Stiles sighs. “We need a different approach.

“Allison? Maybe reach out to your contacts and see if you can find something?” the Argent Matriarch pulled out her phone and walked past Derek into the kitchen. Stiles stared at the board a little harder when he felt eyes burning a hole in the side of his head.

“You smell like Isaac,” Jackson growled from where he stood, glaring at Stiles accusingly.

“So?” Stiles asked, wiping off a few of his more insane theories (no self-respecting angel would be riding in an impala). 

“You couldn’t even wait a few fucking months to give it up?” Jackson snarled, and Isaac immediately started Growling. Scott and Derek were completely red eyed and furious.

“Considering you didn’t even wait until it was over, I don’t feel too bad about it. Besides. He had a pretty big knot. Almost as big as Derek’s, probably as big as Scott. Crazy for a beta, honestly,” Stiles shrugged, ignoring the way Jackson’s fangs elongated.

“Just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean you should lower yourself and your standards for a knot,” Jackson insisted.

“You don’t get to tell me who I can or cannot fuck. That’s beyond your rights as an ex who is now engaged a few months after our breakup,” Stiles snapped, ripping down any information pertaining to Greenburg’s friend in his anger. He calmed slightly when he felt a tall, firm body press against his back, hands resting softly on his hips. This was an Isaac touch, he knew. Scott tended to wrap his arms around his omega while Derek preferred to hold him from the front, burying, Stiles’ face in his chest.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt,” Jackson sighed. Lydia gave him a curious look, but didn’t seem mad. Something Isaac confirmed with a soft squeeze. He must have scented her chemo signals.

“Trust me, they only hurt me in the way I like,” was stiles answer.

“’They?!?!’” Jackson sounded enraged, but Lydia quickly flicked his ear. It was shocking enough to calm him down, but he was still visibly upset and stormed out, dragging Lydia along with her.

“Erica? Boyd?” the two looked up from their phones.

“PBT?” Erica asked, earning a confused look from Derek. Stiles just chuckled and nodded which seemed to prompt Erica and Boyd to collect Allison, Jordan, and Scott’s puppies and push them out the door leaving only Scott, Derek, Isaac, and Stiles behind.

“What’s PBT?” was Scott’s immediate question.

“Pack bitch time,” Stiles laughed loudly, but stopped when he was met with three pairs of glowing eyes.

“You’re not our bitch, Stiles! And you don’t belong to the pack just because we fuck you!” Scott scolded. Stiles was slightly miffed they didn’t get the humor behind the nickname, but he never claimed that the people he slept with were smart.

“I’m going to have a word with Erica,” Derek snarled, moving towards the door. Stiles stopped him with a hand on his chest and a bright grin.

“It’s a joke, Der. She laughed about it after all the guys were… pretty wild on the red moon. Remember?” Stiles asked. Isaac blushed scarlet at the memory. He had still been dating Jackson at the time, but considering they thought the guys would go feral and kill half the town, the completely and utterly consensual gangbang of one Stiles Stilinski seemed like a worthy trade-off.

“Right,” Derek rubbed the back of his neck. Stiles just rolled his eyes and strolled up to him, placing the flat of his palms against his alpha’s chest. A low rumble echoed throughout Stiles’ apartment.

“We could go to the loft, you know?” Scott grinned. Ah. The loft. Which had since been turned into Derek’s sex dungeon in the pack’s absence. Everyone had preferred the apartment due to the actual furniture that could fit all of the pack and not a singular sofa that fit’s three people, honestly, was Derek even thinking when he did that?

“True,” Stiles said as he turned to face Scott, grabbing the other Alpha’s hands and slowly dragging them until his fingertips slipped under the waist of the Omega’s jeans. His eyes flashed crimson as he felt nothing but skin beneath his best friend’s clothes. Scott growled much louder than Derek as he squeezed the soft mounds of flesh. Stiles grinned, “Do you still want to go to the loft?”

“Are you… teasing me, Omega?” oh, they were starting now. Stiles’ eyes glazed over with lust as the two alpha’s and beta approached with glowing eyes and elongating fangs. It was rough kind of night apparently. Still, Stiles was grateful as their nails were thankfully human.

“You better have your plug in, slut,” Derek snarled, yanking Stiles’ ass backwards by the waist of his jeans. He smacked Stiles ass and snapped, “Isaac’s cum might be all the lube you get after this shit.”

“Shouldn’t have teased us, Sti,” Isaac grinned, popping the button on his jeans. “It’s going to be much rougher now.”

“Harris.” All touching immediately stopped. “I’m still not ready for three in my ass.”

“Sti, we talked about this. We got deep enough to knot you with two. With three, there’s no way all of us could be far enough inside to knot.

“Great. Finstock, then,” the eyes glowed once more as he was swiftly devested of his clothes in front of the three unfairly dressed wolves. Each let their hands rub against his body, pinching whenever a hand touched his nipple or little cocklet. Derek growled in satisfaction as he gripped the hilt of the plug firmly lodged in Stiles’ ass and gave it a harsh twist, dragging a near scream from the Omega. The wolves growled in satisfaction and continued to torment their boy. Scott’s fangs disappeared along with Isaac’s so they could suck marks into the boys skin.

“Isaac already had his ass today,” Derek grinned as he pushed in a finger alongside the plug and pulled it out, slightly sticky. He shoved the digit into Stiles mouth, ordering him to suck. The boy was all too happy to oblige.

“No one says he can’t have it again, Der,” Scott grinned. “ I don’t think the slut deserves your cum in there after the shit he’s pulled. Isaac and I will not it’s ass. Your knot behind it’s teeth… I think that’s best punishment there is.”

Derek looked worried for a moment, knowing full well how large his knot was. Stiles could barely handle it with another in his ass. Having it in his mouth could dislocate his jaw. Stiles must have sensed the hesitation because he began to suck on the digit Derek had left in his mouth with a desperate fervor. 

“Yeah, you deserve to have that mouth stuffed, don’t you, bitch?” Derek growled, pulling his finger back to wrap his arm around the boy’s neck, pulling him flush against his back, and twisting the plug once more before pulling it out completely and replacing it with his unlubed cock in one harsh thrust. Stiles screamed in ecstasy as the alpha pounded into the omega bitch with fast, harsh thrusts.

“If he’s gonna be a whore, he’s gonna take my cock, and then taste his used ass when I knot his slut mouth,” Derek nodded at Scott who used his claws to tear off Derek’s clothes before the other Alpha wrestled their omega to his knees, pounding into his hole the whole way. Scott and Isaac took their own clothes off as quickly as a wolf could before shoving their hard cocks in Stiles’ direction.

Scott gripped Stiles’ cheeks with his wolf strength, earning a pained yelp that brought a smile to the alpha’s face. “Who the fuck told you that mouth was for moaning. You were a bad omega slut. All you get to do, is choke.”

He punctuated it with a wolf-enhanced slap. The alphas and beta had long since learned how much stiles could take. They were well aware that when Stiles wanted rough, he wanted to hurt. Stiles had tears in the corners of his eyes. As soon as Isaac thrust to purposely hit the back of the bitch’s throat, they fell as he gagged viciously. Isaac kept thrusting to hit the back of the throat, even yanking on Stiles’ hair to shove him onto Scott who thrusted the same way. It wasn’t until Derek’s claws began to pop out that the two thrusted as they usually did, easily sliding into Stiles throat.

“Better coat them good, bitch,” Scott snarled. “It’s all the lube you’re going to get.”

Isaac tended to be much quieter during these times, his own moments with Stiles often extremely intimate. He felt out of place among this violence, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying it fully. He just wasn’t into the humiliation part.

“Okay, boys,” Derek snapped, giving a few last good pounds. “Time for the slut to taste the wolves he’s been letting in his ass.”

Scott grinned, giving a few more good tugs on Stiles head before yanking him off. He pulled Stiles by his hair into the bedroom before throwing him onto the mattress onto his back. Stiles let out a grunt, but as soon as he’d settled, Derek was already on him. He slapped him hard, tapping into his alpha strength before shoving forcefully in, grinning at the familiar sight of his cock bulging through that pale, kiss marked throat.

Isaac slipped underneath the boy, sliding inside of him with ease, growling at the feel of his cum already inside the boy. Scott growled and Stiles long, low moan that escaped even through the cock harshly thrusting in. he shoved in from the top, earning a proper scream as Stiles walls were stretched unwarned. When Derek pulled out for a mere moment, the human yelled “Stop!” 

Scott didn’t. he merely began pounding harder. Derek waited a beat before leaning down to remind Stiles of his safe gestures, but the human just shook his head. The resistance was Scott’s fantasy mostly. Always the kindest people, he supposed.

“Don’ you fucking dare tell me to stop, bitch,” Scott snarled as he leaned towards where Derek had resumed his thrusting, finally doing one of his favorite things and squeezing his hands around Stiles’ throat, most likely leaving some dark bruises, to tighten the channel around his cock. Stiles leaned in and whispered in his Omega’s ear. “You weren’t made to tell us to stop. You were born to get treated like the whore you are. You were born to take cocks in your holes and thank the people giving them, do you understand me? This is all your fuckin good for, so shut the fuck up and take it.”

Scott didn’t stop there, though. He railed him harder and harder, slapping at Stiles ass as hard as he could without leaving permanent damage.

“Yeah, bitch,” Isaac groaned, already feeling Scott’s cock swell in their tight slut. “Fuckin take whatever we give you, baby.”

Scott knotted first, but with how tight it made Stiles ass, Isaac wasn’t far behind, draining Stiles pain as the knot inflated. Derek was last, grinning down at the fucked-out face of his omega. The boy had spilled over himself four times, and when Derek fucked in for a final time, knot expanding, he almost felt bad for the bitch as the three alphas’ drained their balls into his holes.

“How come you four never invite me to the parties?” Derek looked up with a glare as Peter walked into the room, bulge, clearly visible in his trousers. “it’s almost selfish

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone want's to see some of the scenes mentioned in here or wants more of what's going on, feel free to let me know! I made it a series, so anything's possible, i guess


End file.
